Red Cups and Party Poppers
by BlueBubblegumBubble
Summary: It's your typical high school party and Bonnibell Butler is bored. That is until she is thrown into a game of truth or dare with her friends and forced to kiss a random stranger. Bubbline, Modern AU


**A/N: Hey guys this is a just a quick two shot I wrote down, sorry if there are any mistakes. :)**

Bonnibell Butler rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. The party was way too loud for her liking and almost everyone was drunk. Trust Lelsie to invite a bunch of strangers that basically nobody knew. But of cause she had to attend because it was her 'duty' as a friend to attend parties like this but with drunk idiots trying to grope her every time she went over to get a glass of water it really was hard to enjoy herself.

She checked her watch for the billionth time and wondered if she should call Fiona to ask her for a lift out of here because staring at the ceiling is _so_ entertaining. Then she remembered that she was out with Marshall and Bonnie didn't want to ruin this for her friend. That's another plan stumped.

However, as Bonnibell had finally come to the conclusion that she'd just have to walk the two blocks back to her house or wait until Lady was ready to go Finn poked his head around the door. He smiled toothy at her and waved his beer can around exuberantly as he spoke, he had obviously had a little too much to drink.

"Yo Peebs, Jake says we're playing Truth or Dare in the guest rooms where it's quieter. Do you wanna join us?" he babbled excitedly, practically jumping of the walls with all his unspent energy.

Under normal circumstances Bonnibell would have declined, but she was bored and would probably be at this party for a few more hours so she simply shrugged.

"Yeah ok, I'll be up in a minute," Bonnibell replied before downing the last few dregs of her water, "I'll just go and put this away though."

Beaming Finn nodded at her. "Mathematical! See ya in a minute!" and with that he was gone, sprinting up the stairs to tell their friends. Or at least she hoped were their friends. Most of the people were partying in the lounge where all the drinks were and the music player but a couple of them may have wandered upstairs. The thought of playing truth or dare with a bunch of drunk random strangers repulsed her, especially since she was practically the only sober person at this party.

She was too busy thinking thoughts like these as she made her way to a sink to dispose of the cup that she didn't notice broken chair leg lying on the floor until it was too late. With a muffled squeak she tripped, flying head first into a tall girl with long black hair that had just come round the corner, the force of the fall knocking them both back onto the carpet.

"Owww..." the woman groaned, attempting to disentangle herself from the pink blur that was Bonnie. Suddenly Bonnibell was aware of how close they were and how wrong this must look.

Blushing profusely she scrambled off the girl apologizing hurriedly as she did so. She blushed, why did such a cliche moment have to happen to her?

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, just didn't see you there- I'm so sorry..." she rambled sticking out a hand to help the stranger up.

"No... it's ok...," the stranger muttered, massaging her head, "it's a party, I suppose no one looks where they're going, mostly because they're too drunk..."

"I'm not drunk," Bonnibell sputtered indignantly, "I loathe anything to do with alcohol. The only reason I'm here is because my friends wanted me to come, in fact, I was on my way to see them upstairs."

The girl smirked- an action that made Bonnie's stomach flip weirdly.

"I thought the stairs were that way," she said as she dusted herself off and pointed towards the door at the opposite end of the room. "See, you're drunk."

"Look, I'm not drunk," Bonnie yelled hotly, but the girl cut her off.

"Jeez, calm down Princess, I'm only messing with you, it doesn't take a genius to tell that you're perfectly sober," the ebony haired stranger said quickly, raising her hands in a defensive position. "As it so happens I'm meeting some friends upstairs as well, care to join me?"

Bonnibell carefully put her empty glass of water down by the sink and turned to face the older girl. "My name's Bonnibell, not Princess," she muttered.

"Whatever Bonnie," she smirked, grabbing Bonnibell's arm and tugging her through the mass of party guests and up the stairs. "My name's Marceline by the way."

 **A/N: So that was the end of the first half, leave a review if you want me to continue! ;)**


End file.
